


Bounce

by RandomFan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Niam - Freeform, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Riding, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan/pseuds/RandomFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam offers Niall a shoulder to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> I'm currently studying for midterms--what better time to post a fic at 2:30 am?  
> This is my first time publishing a fic on AO3, so I'd love some constructive feedback!  
> You can check out my profile to find me on tumblr. Enjoy! <3

“Fuck, Niall! You’re so tight.”

Niall smiled into Liam’s neck and rolled his hips, eliciting another groan in response.

“Careful, babe.”

“What’s there to be careful about? Your cock’s already in,” Niall laughed, “Now fuck me.”

When Niall arrived at Liam’s flat he had every intention of having a movie night. He cuddled up to the Brit’s side, head on his broad shoulder and eyes watching Iron Man take the mickey out of Captain America. But twenty minutes in Niall lost interest, and his teenage libido took precedence—besides, Liam’s puppy face was irresistible when he smiled at something funny.

So, a few well placed kisses and touches saw Niall straddling Liam’s lap on the sofa. Liam’s shirt was gone in an instant, revealing those wonderful abs that flexed so nicely when he laughed.

The rest of their clothing soon followed. Niall silently praised himself for keeping a packet of lube in his back pocket because he couldn’t be arsed to get some from Liam’s bedroom. Really, _he_ should be called the sensible one.

Though Liam reminded Niall why he held that title with his careful—and torturously slow—preparation.

Then _finally_ the other lad let Niall sink down with a hiss.

Bracing one hand on Liam’s broad shoulder, the other caressing his jaw, Niall began to move.

“Yes, Christ, Li,” He murmured against those plump lips.

Their chests were pressed so closely together that Niall could feel the wild _thumpthump_ of Liam’s heart against his own. Back arched and erection trapped between them, pressing against Liam’s taut abdomen. Each shuddering breath bringing him higher as he was lifted, thighs straining, only to be slammed back down.

Shameless sounds were drawn from their lips as the two moved together. The slap of skin on skin, gasps, and moans drowned out the tele. Niall was lost in a sea of wanton noise and _Liam_.

He couldn’t look away from those big brown eyes that he’d seen well up with tears and wrinkle with joy and pure excitement—and that gazed so intently at him right now. If possible Niall took on an even rosier hue. How did Liam always do that to him?

Liam’s arm was strong and solid around Niall’s waist, keeping the blonde in place as he thrust. His other hand traveling up and down Niall’s right haunch, stopping on the hips when Niall’s walls clenched. Liam gave a particularly hard thrust, nails leaving half-moons on pale skin.

It was the perfect painpleasurepain that Niall loved.

He bounced and cursed, his accent thick and—

“ _sodamnhot_ ,” Liam groaned. “God, Niall. I love you.”

Liam, normally the talkative sort, was all confessions and endearment.

“You’re so good, babe. So good—”

His words cut off with a gasp as Niall’s guitar calloused fingers played with the sensitive skin just behind Liam’s ear.

The blonde kitten-kissed along Liam’s jaw until he found his lips.

Those lips.

Those pouty, sweet lips. Niall took the bottom one between his teeth with a smirk, as one hand brushed the short bristles of Liam’s hair.

And that was what it took to make Liam lose control.

The Brit’s right hand abandoned Niall’s hip and fisted dyed blonde locks. A sharp tug wiped the smirk off Niall’s face and angled his head for a deep kiss.

It was passionate and forceful and so _dominant_ that Niall just let Liam take as he whimpered.

He loved this side of Liam. Loved it when his tightly-wound Brit gave into his urges.

When the fingers untangled from Niall’s hair, the blonde tucked his face into the junction between Liam’s throat and left shoulder. He kissed and bit Liam’s collarbone, fingers curled tightly into Liam’s shoulders.

All Niall could do at this point was hold on.

Hold on as Liam gripped both of his arse cheeks, bouncing the blonde as Liam’s hips snapped up and down.

It was all too much and so fucking good and Niall hadn’t even touched himself.

Liam was everywhere, holding Niall tight and secure with his solid arms and broad shoulders. Below him, around him— _in_ him!

“ _LIAM_!” Niall cried out, trembling as the pearly white ropes of his release coated the space between them.

With Niall limp in his arms Liam grunted and thrust as the blonde rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“God, you’re so tight!”

Liam couldn’t hold on any longer. He slammed Niall’s hips down to meet his final thrust, grinding through his climax.

Breathless.

Gasps, and pants were the only thing of which Niall was aware.

“Love you, Li,” he murmured into that broad shoulder when he got enough air.

“I love you too, Niall,” Liam pressed a lazy kiss into his hair.

Niall breathed sharply as he was lifted slightly and Liam slid out. He nuzzled closer to the Brit and didn’t plan on moving any time soon.

Besides, they had to finish the rest of the movie.


End file.
